


JayDick on Ice

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Beautiful Dick Grayson, Bickering, Bickering brothers, Big Brother Jason Todd, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, SUPER CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Dick Grayson is a world renowned figure skater.   Jason’s never even watched figure skating but has to bring his little brother to the rink because Bruce and Alfred are going out of town. They meet in the ice rink and Jason is immediately entranced but Jason’s never skated a day in his life and fumbles around as he tries to flirt with Dick.





	

“What?!” Jason asked irritated not so much by the request but rather the command in Bruce’s voice.  

 

As if he could TELL him what to do!  Why could he never just ASK?!  

 

“Alfred and I have a flight to catch.  That means you have to take Damian to the ice skating rink.” Bruce repeated, face glaringly neutral in the face of Jason’s reaction.

 

“WHY?!  Can’t the brat just wait ‘till you get back?” Jason grumbled crossing his arms.

 

“Don’t call your brother a brat.  There’s a very famous figure skater in town that Damian loves-”

 

“I don’t LOVE him!  I just think he is an adequate skater!” Damian popped his head out from the hallway into the livingroom.  His normal angry pout on his face.

 

Jason rolled his eyes at the kid as Bruce corrected himself, “-that Damian finds adequate.”  

 

Apparently that was good enough for Damian so he stalked away as quickly as he had come.

 

“Jason, you are taking him.  Understood?” Bruce had his ‘no more arguing’ tone and Jason’s hands curled into fists.

 

It was moments like these that Jason found to be excruciatingly angering.  Just the fact that the guy thought he had control over his life with his straight up orders and it took all of his willpower not to fight against that feeling because damn he WOULD have just said he would take Damian if Bruce had just freaking ASKED instead.  But he didn’t.

 

On any other day Jason would have argued but he didn’t feel up to pushing the old man today, he would be out of state in a few short hours anyways, so he just scoffed, “FINE.” 

\---

Damian was all of 10 years old and Jason didn’t have much experience taking care of kids but he was pretty sure Damian was a handful in ways that normal 10 year olds weren’t.

For example, now.  Normal 10 year old's sat at home Saturday mornings and watched the Saturday morning cartoons.  At least that’s what Jason did and he thought that was a pretty universally normal thing to do.

 

Damian on the other hand, deciding he was above all of that thinking he was some sort of bourgeoisie heir or something, wanted to come here to the ice skating rink two towns over at 9 in the morning.  And all because some apparently famous figure skater was going to practice here.

 

“There’s no one here.” Jason grumbled as they got to the empty rink.  To be fair it wasn’t like the skating rink was a popular place at 9 in the morning plus this particular one was nearing the countryside where there were much less people than in the cities.

 

Damian angrily huffed but defensively told him, “The magazines said he practices here in the mornings on the weekend…”

 

No matter how annoyed he was he could tell how distraught the kid was clutching a notepad for a signature.  Maybe he underestimated how much this meant to his little brother.

 

“Hey, maybe he’ll come in a little bit and if not then we can come again another day.” He told him, “How about we rent some skates ourselves since we’re here?”

 

Damian thought about this for a second then in resignation told him, “I’ve never skated before.”

 

Jason shrugged, “Me neither, can’t be that hard though.”  

\---

Dick already has his skates on his feet.  The competition have just ended so he was supposed to be taking a break but he couldn’t help wanting to get on that ice and feel the wind, the glide and the adrenaline that came with figure skating.

 

As he walked into the rink he breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar brisk cool air.

 

“Let go Todd!  You’re not helping!”  

 

Dick turned around to see the two people on the ice at the far end of the rink.  He had been so psyched that he hadn’t even realized they were here.

 

“Shut up!”

 

The older boy seemed to be holding both hands of the younger one as the younger struggled in his grip and they were both fuddling at the wall of the rink just trying to stay standing. 

 

“You’re gonna make me fall!”

 

“Don’t let go of me you brat!  I can’t let you get hurt!”

 

“I won’t get hurt idiot!”

 

“Don’t call be an idiot pipsqueak!”

 

“Asshole!  Moron!”

 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

 

“WaAAAH!” 

 

Dick winced as the two came crashing down.  He glided over to them quickly.

 

“Your gigantic butt is squishing me Todd!”

 

The elder boy glared and pinned the younger one to the rink with more weight.

 

“Hey!  Are you guys okay?”

 

\---

 

When Jason looked up it was like some sort of stupid rom-com movie.  He didn’t know if it was the cold air mixed with his lack of sleep but the world swirled into the gorgeous man’s face as he knelt down to talk to them. 

 

His first thought was about those extremely vibrant blue eyes and that he just had to be wearing contacts, the second thought was about his lips and he blushed as he remembered something one of his friends said about the pinkness of lips being the same color as other more private places.

 

“Hey!  Are you guys okay?” The man asked.  And yes Jason was pretty sure he was real.  His thin yet muscular body crouching down before them, his fluffy dark hair falling in wisps to the side as he tilted his head and Jason gulped because it showed more of his neckline.

 

Jason blinked twice and Damian eventually cleared his throat making Jason snap out of it. 

 

“What?” Jason’s voice was dry when it came out.

 

“I said are you guys okay?”  It was finally registering that he was actually talking to them.  To him.

 

“Yeah fine, more than fine.” Jason answered finally getting off of Damian and using the wall to help him try to stand as casually as he could although his legs were shaking a more than a little bit.

 

“And you?” He asked Damian, lending his younger brother his hand.  At that moment Jason regretted ever getting up because he wanted to be helped up too.

 

“I’ll live.” Damian answered, the kid also looked excited, well as excited as Damian could be, “It’s really you.”

 

“Me?” The man asked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as the boy looked at him with stars in his eyes but a straight faced expression.

 

“Dick Grayson.  World renowned figure skater.  You just won the gold in the winter olympics!”  Damian listed off, matter of factly.

 

The stranger, Dick, smiled and laughed a little, a light sound, and Jason just knew he was fucked because it was hauntingly lovely and he needed to hear it again, “Well yeah um… I guess?”

\---

Jason glared at the little brat.  He was already skating circles around him as Jason still clung to the wall.

 

Dick had just given the kid some encouragement and a little push and there he went.  He had asked Jason if he’d needed help but he stupidly waved him off.    

 

He debated which would leave Dick with the worst impression, him remaining on the ice and constantly falling down and swearing at his little brother, or him graciously admitting defeat and stepping off the ice.  Both options looked pretty bleak and he hated that.

 

Presently he’d decided he would just stand, doing his best to keep upright and pretend to be casual as he watched Dick gracefully carve figure eights into the ice, do jumps, and spins and just be utterly gorgeous.

 

“TT, What an absolute disgrace.” Damian hackled bringing him back to reality although Damian wasn’t looking at him either, he was also watching Dick.

 

“Fuck off.” Jason told him in a lowered voice.

 

\---

 

He wasn’t showing off in front of them, he swears.  He was just doing his morning routine.

 

Well okay maybe he was showing off a little bit, he was a figure skater after all and at least Damian seemed to be a fan of his.  He could at least give them a little show.

 

Dick sped into a triple toe loop and skated further doing a triple salchow before sliding into a cannonball spin that transitioned into a sit spin.  

 

Being a figure skater he knew when eyes were watching him and Damian and Jason’s were definitely watching.  

 

After finishing and getting a good wind he glided over to his water bottle that he left at the wall of the rink and glanced to check where the two boys were.

 

He grinned when he saw Jason angrily reaching out for Damian while holding onto the wall like it was a lifeline as Damian skated just out of his reach probably taunting him.

 

You could tell a lot by how a person skated, well, Dick could at least.

 

Damian was a short kid, and from his observations adorably polite in mannerism yet straightforward.  His eyes and hair were dark and his skin was tinted slightly.  He was a kid that listened to instruction well and Dick could tell he was well versed in probably many different physical disciplines that involved fixed positioning and focus.  

 

Dick could tell straightaway that Jason had all of the strength to be able to skate but he was just stubborn.  Stubborn in the way he carried himself.  He had short black hair with a shock of white in the front and sharp green-blue eyes that could make you think they held galaxies or something.  

 

Jason’s body had bulk, he obviously did some sort of muscle training or physical activity, especially with those biceps.  But again, he commanded himself too much on the ice, he didn’t let himself step lightly and he didn’t focus on the way skaters moved, a slight lean, a push forward, in and out, smooth.  You could tell he was used to charging forward.  Dick thought that was quite an intriguing trait yet also wanted to teach Jason to feel joy in the natural movement of skating on ice.

 

But then again it was hilarious watching him stumbling around, especially with him being quite large. 

 

Before he could think about it he’d made his way across the rink to them, “Hey!”.

 

They both froze, marking the end of their bickering.

 

“Hello Grayson.” Damian nodded his head, “I-It’s an honor to watch you skate in person.  You were quite a spectacle.”

 

“Hehe, thank you!” Dick answered, it was odd but he found it pretty cute the way the kid talked.

 

“May uhm…” Damian fiddled a little nervously but got the courage to ask anyways, “May I have your autograph?”

 

“Of course!” Dick was used to these types of requests and couldn’t help but ruffle the kids hair.

Jason knew Damian completely hated when people did that but stared in shock as Damian almost happily allowed Dick to do so, “I-I’ll go get my notepad!”

 

As Damian left Dick laughed a little watching him excitedly go.  Again, that laugh, Jason realized he was staring too intensely when Dick turned back to him cheerfully, “He’s a good kid.”

 

“Sure for a demon spawn.” Jason mumbled half-heartedly.

 

“He’s your-?” Dick asked.

 

“Brother.” Jason answered, “My kid brother.  I know we look nothing alike really.”

 

“Except for the attitudes.” Dick laughed as Jason looked flabbergasted.

 

“Hey I’m way better than he is!” Jason told him and Dick slid to lean against the wall next to him.

 

“Sure you are.” Dick continued to tease, “You both act like kids though.”

 

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he moved out of his overly casual lean against the wall.  He used his arm strength to grab onto the wall of the rink and swing his body on the ice and turn around and grab hold of the wall of the rink with his other hand pinning Dick to the wall, surrounding him with his body.

 

He growled in satisfaction as he realizing he was just slightly taller than the beautiful figure skater, “I’m no kid.” 

 

Dick seemed momentarily surprised but then a broad and dangerously enticing smile fell upon Dick’s face, almost like a challenge, almost like he was saying, ‘Oh really?’ or ‘Prove it’.

 

Suddenly the scratching noise of ice skates could be heard making Jason stiffen in surprise.  Then he realized his grip to the wall was failing and he was falling, his butt was on the ice in moments.  

 

It took him a second before he realized that Dick had just simply pushed him away slightly and was now heartily laughing at him but more… playfully than anything else and Jason didn’t really know how to react.  His face turned completely red, and he swears steam was coming off of him as he sputtered in embarrassed anger incoherently, “You- B- I- uh…”

 

Lame.  Lame, lame, lame!!

 

“Todd, get up.  You’re embarrassing me.” Damian scoffed, looking down on him as his nose was turned up, skating over to Dick’s side and handing him the pen.

 

The rest all happened so fast Jason didn’t even get the opportunity to get up from his humiliating position.  Dick signed the notebook then took a picture with Damian on Damian’s cellphone.  

 

Jason then watched in horror as Dick whispered something into Damian’s ear and the way Damian glanced at him in annoyance, still on the ice rink floor, made Jason uneasy. 

 

Then Dick was skating off, waving at them as he made skating backwards look completely effortless, and he was already halfway across the rink before he said the words, “Bye!”

 

“What just uh… happen?” Jason asked confused, crawling back to the wall of the rink. 

 

Damian rolled his eyes and Jason blushed furiously again realizing that Dick at the far-far end was laughing at him as he was getting up.

 

God he couldn’t believe he had thought he had a chance with that guy.  He must look like a complete idiot!

 

“TT, I don’t see what he see’s in you.” Damian commented offhandedly.

 

“He- What?” Jason asked finally standing wobbly at the wall of the rink again, “What did he say to you brat?!”

 

Damian glared at him, “Tone, Todd.  Watch your stupid tone you ape.”

 

“You little brat!  Tell me what he said to you you ungrateful demon spawn!!” Jason yelled angrily as Damian once again skated out of his reach.  

 

Jason started slowly making his way back to the entrance of the rink, “And get back here!  We’re going home now!”

 

Damian skated into the entrance pouting.

\---

The train ride home was silent.  Damian forcibly ripping his hand out of Jason’s grip.  Jason rolling his eyes because it wasn’t like he wanted to hold the kids hand, he was just scared of losing him was all.  Bruce would have his head if the brat ran off.

 

Jason lamented his failed flirtation.  If he’d just been on solid ground he would have nailed it for sure.  He cursed the ice, and he cursed Bruce for never teaching him how to ice skate.  God, he wondered if he would be able to hear that laugh again somehow...

 

A voice interrupted his thoughts, “It was nice meeting you, little D.  Take care of your brother.  He’s a bit of a hot head.  And make sure he see’s my signature, okay?”

 

Jason twitched, he was still not used to the uncanny way Damian was able to imitate voices.  He’d imitated Dick’s perfectly and that was just weird.

 

“What?” Jason asked giving his brother an inquisitive look.

 

“That’s what he said.  Here.” Damian looked away in resignation, letting Jason see the swirling loops of Dick’s signature.  A line underneath read, “You'll never know if you can fly, unless you take the risk of falling”, and a phone number written at the bottom with a winking face, a heart, and ‘XOXOXO’.

 

Jason paused momentarily in disbelief before bursting out in laughter because, was this guy for real?  So overly freaking cheesy!  Who did this guy think he was?!  He doesn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard!  How embarrassing was this piece of paper?!    

 

He ran his hand over the signed paper as his heart beat with excitement in his ear.

 

“What an idiot.”

  
Of course, before giving the notepad back to Damian, he saved the number in his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I get carried away... it was supposed to just be a fanfic of the moment they meet but it became a bit larger!
> 
> I hope you all like it!


End file.
